


The Best Ideas

by angelsaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are very happy together -- but they might be happier with Yurio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, because i'm on vacation and using somebody else's computer :O

"Something is missing," Viktor announces.

Yuuri raises his eyebrows. "Another finger?" he asks pointedly.

"No, no," Viktor says. "You're perfect." He takes a moment to enjoy the view of Yuuri's beloved face poised between his thighs, and the sensation of Yuuri's beloved fingers pressed deep in his ass. "But don't you ever get the sense that there could be more?"

"I can get the big dildo, if you're going to be such a size queen."

"No, _emotionally_ ," Viktor says. "I feel that my _eros_ has grown."

"Mmm," Yuuri says, and twists his fingers just so. He does this with the same artistry and feeling with which he skates, and Viktor adores it, like everything about him, even when he's being infuriatingly obtuse. "You want Yurio."

...perhaps not so obtuse, then. "You're brilliant, Yuuri! What a wonderful suggestion." Viktor wriggles with pleasure, incidentally fucking himself further onto Yuuri's fingers.

"It wasn't -- never mind," Yuuri says. "What exactly do you want from Yurio? A quick fuck? You have an itch for a blond?"

Viktor sucks in a breath as Yuuri rubs his prostate just this side of too hard. "No!" he protests. "If that were all I wanted -- well, it's not."

"Good," Yuuri says, easing the pressure a fraction. "I don't think that would be good for him."

"You care for Yurio," Viktor says. He'd known that, of course, but he hadn't really _known_ it.

"Of course I do. He doesn't like me much, but I only want the best for him." Yuuri leans down to press a kiss to the inside of Viktor's thigh. "And you're the best."

Viktor preens. "Are you jealous?" he asks suddenly.

"No," Yuuri says. "Maybe I would have been a year ago, but I know you love me. You'll always come back to me." He drives his fingers in again, cruelly sweet. "Won't you?"

"Yes," Viktor says. "Yes!"

"Good," Yuuri says. "Now come for me." He twists his deft fingers once more, and Viktor obeys, arching his back and crying out Yuuri's name.

"Now you," Viktor says, "please."

A smug smile on his face, Yuuri jerks his cock a few times -- Viktor had brought him to the edge twice with his mouth before Yuuri had decided to finger him -- and spills all over Viktor's chest. "Mine," he says softly.

"Mmm, yours," Viktor agrees. He loves to watch Yuuri looking at him like this, face slack with pleasure, seeing a visual reminder of the claim he's staked. It makes him feel prized and cherished, like he belongs in an art gallery, only even better -- he belongs with Yuuri.

"Up," Yuuri says a few minutes later. "You've got to shower this off."

"If you insist," Viktor says, stretching languidly.

"Well, you're not going over to Yurio's covered in come!"

"Who's going to Yurio's?" Viktor stands up and stretches again, pleasantly sore.

"You are." Yuuri shoves him gently in the direction of the bathroom. "How else are you going to seduce him? Instagram?"

"My Insta game is on point," Viktor informs him with dignity.

"Yes, dear." Yuuri leans back on his hands, still gloriously nude. "But shower anyway."

Viktor does, thinking all the while. When he's clean, dried, moisturized, and combed, he comes back out and straddles Yuuri's lap to kiss him.

"Mmm," Yuuri says. "Don't get messy again."

"I won't." Viktor heaves a long-suffering sigh and climbs back off of him. "I had a thought."

"Did you?" Yuuri smiles up at him. "Was it a good one?"

"I think it was," Viktor says. He pulls on some clothes quickly, heedless of wrinkles. "What if we seduced Yurio together?"

Yuuri goes deliciously pink. "That's what you thought about in the shower?"

"Yes!" Viktor leans down to lay a smacking kiss on his forehead. "Isn't it a great idea?"

"I don't know if Yurio would agree," Yuuri says, glancing away.

"I notice," Viktor says, "that you haven't said _you_ disagree."

"I may have had -- thoughts," Yuuri says, and, oh, Viktor likes the sound of that. "But that isn't the point."

"It could be the point." Viktor tugs on Yuuri's hand. "Come on, come with me! What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could insult me," Yuuri points out.

"If he does, I will be very stern with him, and I will not have sex with him," Viktor promises magnanimously. "Not even a handjob."

"Well." Yuuri wavers. "I guess we can go... together. I can always go talk to his grandfather if he turns me down." He gets up to dig in the bottom drawer for his clothes. 

"That's the spirit!" Viktor watches his ass shamelessly as he rummages -- there's a reason he claimed the top drawer here: Yuuri's phenomenal rear view.

"Are you staring at my ass again?" Yuuri demands, straightening up and clutching a pair of pants to his chest as if his maidenly virtue is at stake.

"Yes," Viktor tells him, reaching out to pat it fondly. "I love your ass."

Yuuri sighs, and smiles. "Good."

***

Yurio looks back and forth between them, arms folded across the tiger on his chest. "Is this some kind of prank?"

"No!" Viktor is hurt. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're -- you!" Yurio jerks his chin in their direction. "You've basically been married since you met! You're _soulmates_." He spits the word like it tastes bad.

"Yes, probably," Yuuri says mildly, and Viktor whirls to look at him. He's not supposed to side with _Yurio!_ "But that doesn't mean we're the only people we're allowed to -- care about."

" _Eros_ and _agape_ ," Yurio grumbles. "I know, I was _there_."

"Exactly," Yuuri says. "But it isn't only _agape_ that Viktor and I feel for you. We want to share our _eros_ with you."

"Okay," Yurio says, visibly stiffening his posture. "You want a threeway? I can do that."

"Yurio," Viktor says, almost crooning it. "We don't just want a _ménage à trois_. We want _you_." He takes a step closer, purposefully moving into Yurio's personal space. Yurio has room to step back, but he doesn't; he raises his chin to look Viktor in the eye.

He's about to say something -- what, he's not quite sure -- when Yuuri says, "It's all right to be scared. We won't hold it against you." Over Yurio's shoulder, he winks at Viktor. Oh, his Yuuri always has new hidden depths.

"I'm not _scared_ ," Yurio snaps, eyes flashing, and he grabs Viktor by the back of the head and hauls him down for a kiss.

It's clumsy at first, but full of fire. Viktor cups Yurio's face and slows the kiss down, exploring him, showing him that they don't have to rush in headlong. Yurio makes a soft, tiny sighing sound into Viktor's mouth, and Viktor feels like he's back on top of a podium.

Just as precipitously, Yurio pulls away. "Now you," he demands of Yuuri. "Come here."

"Me?" Yuuri looks surprised.

"You're a package deal," Yurio says. "I don't want to _share custody_. So come here and kiss me, katsudon." Somehow, the word comes out half endearment, half insult -- how very Yurio.

"Well, all right." Yuuri steps forward and leans his forehead against Yurio's -- they're nearly of a height, so the pose doesn't strain Yuuri's back like it would Viktor's. Viktor watches them, imagining he can hear Yurio's heartbeat thundering in his ears. He knows, intimately, what it's like to be pinned by that beautiful nearsighted gaze.

There's a long moment of silence, broken only by their breath, before Yuuri tilts his head just slightly to kiss Yurio. It looks tender, and then Yuuri makes a hungry sound and kisses Yurio's throat, open-mouthed.

"Ah!" Yurio cries out, fingers clenching in the back of Yuuri's shirt. "Oh --"

"That's enough, I think," Yuuri says, releasing him. 

"But --" Yurio starts to say, then bites down on the rest.

"We," Viktor announces, wrapping one arm around each of them, "are taking you on a date."

"A date," Yurio repeats, squirming a little under Viktor's affection. "Seriously?"

"We're very serious," Yuuri assures him, putting an arm around his shoulders to make it a sort of triangular huddle. "Unless you don't want to."

Yurio huffs. "Are you going to drink?" he asks hopefully.

Yuuri and Viktor exchange a glance. "We might," Viktor says.

***

It turns out that they do. The little hole-in-the-wall restaurant Yurio chooses for its fantastic shashlyk also happens to have home-infused vodka, and they each have to try at least one flavor.

"I think my favorite is the raspberry," Viktor muses, setting down his shot glass.

"Let me taste it," Yuuri says, but instead of sipping from the glass, he licks into Viktor's mouth. "Mmm, it's not bad," he agrees. "Yurio, you try."

Viktor quickly takes another sip, then turns to Yurio. Their table is draped with golden curtains for privacy; Yurio glances at them, then leans in and kisses him, deep and sweet.

"I like it," Yurio says, the tips of his ears pink.

"You should try the coffee next," Yuuri says, and takes another sip of it. Yurio kisses him, and Viktor watches them avidly, the contrast of their hair, Yurio's hand braced on the table between them.

"I like that, too," Yurio says. He looks a little dazed. Ever since Yuuri retired and started to come out of his shell, he's had that effect on people.

"Viktor?" Yuuri offers, meeting his eyes over the rim of his glass.

"Yes, please," Viktor says, and accepts a coffee-flavored kiss. He makes it showy, knowing that Yurio is watching, and Yuuri laughs against his mouth.

"Showoff," he murmurs.

"You like it," Viktor says, with utmost certainty.

"True." Yuuri smiles.

When Viktor looks at Yurio, his delicate features belie a complicated mixture of feelings: there's arousal, and confusion, and envy, and Viktor isn't sure what else, but he feels like he has to say something. "We mean it," he says. "We're not toying with you."

"I'd let you," Yurio says, then scowls down at his hands like he's furious with himself for admitting it.

"I know," Yuuri says matter-of-factly. Viktor blinks at that; he'd had no idea. "But we won't. We're not even going to fuck you tonight."

"We're not?" Viktor and Yurio ask at the same time. Yuuri must have improved his alcohol tolerance quite a bit.

"No," Yuuri says firmly. "I have plans."

"His plans are very good," Viktor assures Yurio.

"That," Yurio says, "is what I'm afraid of."

***

Back at Viktor and Yuuri's apartment, Yuuri gently shoves Yurio to sit in the middle of their couch. Well, "couch" is a bit of an overstatement; it's really more of a loveseat. There's just enough room for a cozy fit when Viktor and Yuuri tuck themselves on either side of him, pressed close.

"I think I like this plan," Viktor informs them, slinging his arm around Yurio's shoulders.

"We're going to watch a movie," Yuuri says, "and we're going to cuddle." He does something complicated with the remote and puts something on; Viktor misses the opening credits, but he doesn't really mind.

"I'm bad at cuddling," Yurio says. This seems to be true; he's sitting stiffly between them, hands in his lap, and his shoulders seem somehow bonier than usual.

"Hmm." Yuuri looks at him assessingly. "Get up for a second?" Yurio does, and Yuuri rearranges himself so that his back is against the arm of the couch. "There, now come here."

Looking skeptical, Yurio settles himself into Yuuri's embrace. "Oh, that is more comfortable," he admits, relaxing.

"And now Viktor will drape himself over you like a cat," Yuuri continues.

"I'm not like a _cat_ ," Viktor protests, poking Yuuri in the shoulder as he makes himself at home on Yurio's lap.

"Of course not," Yuuri agrees, in that way he has where Viktor knows he doesn't mean it, but can't argue. "Now, let's watch the movie."

Viktor catches bits of the plot -- a romantic comedy, it seems like -- but he's much more interested in the way he can feel Yurio's tension easing by degrees, and his fingers tentatively stroking Viktor's hair.

***

He must fall asleep at some point, because when he opens his eyes, it's dark outside, and the TV is on the DVD menu, suggesting he watch the special features. Yurio's hand is on his shoulder; when Viktor shifts carefully under it, he sees that both Yurio and Yuuri are sound asleep. Yuuri's mouth is slightly open, and he's snoring quietly; Yurio looks untroubled and soft.

Viktor can't resist: he pulls his phone out of his pocket and snaps a photo of the two of them. It's not for Insta -- not yet, anyway; it's just for him.

Pleased, he snuggles into Yurio's lap and falls back asleep.

***

"Move, I have to pee." Yurio jiggles his thigh impatiently under Viktor's head. "Viktor! You're heavy."

"I am delightful," Viktor corrects him, yawning. He sits up, freeing Yurio, who bolts for the bathroom. "Good morning!" he calls after him.

Yuuri laughs from the kitchen, where he's making what smells like eggs and coffee, because he is the best husband in the world. "I always thought Yurio would be a morning person," he says.

"How did you get off the couch, if Yurio couldn't move?" Viktor inquires.

"Patience," Yuuri tells him, and brings him a plate of eggs.

"Thank you, my darling!" Viktor chirps. Yurio, returning from the bathroom, wrinkles his nose, and Viktor beams at him before digging into his breakfast. He knows that Yurio is just putting it on.

"Eggs, Yurio?" Yuuri offers, raising the spatula in greeting.

"Yeah, sure," Yurio says, then, like an afterthought, adds, "Thank you."

Yuuri smiles and fixes two more plates, then coffee, piling sugar into Yurio's without needing to be asked. Viktor appreciates that about him: he pays attention to details, even when he's not on the ice. "Here you go," he says, placing their breakfasts on the coffee table and sitting down.

Yurio sits cross-legged on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table to eat. Worried, Viktor says, "Don't you want to sit with us?"

"I don't want to spill my food," Yurio says, looking at him like he's an idiot.

"Oh," Viktor says. "Good."

Yurio smirks at him, then takes a bite. "Hey, this is good!" he says, sounding impressed.

"You don't grow up in an onsen without picking up a few skills," Yuuri says.

"Yuuri can cook _anything_ ," Viktor brags.

"Bet he can't make pirozhki," Yurio says, mouth full.

"Not like your grandfather's," Yuuri agrees, sidestepping the dare neatly.

"Well, your eggs are good." Yurio finishes quickly, then leans back on his hands. "So, Yuuri -- what's the plan for today?"

"I thought we could have sex," Yuuri says cheerfully. "How does that sound to you?"

Yurio goes charmingly red. "Good," he says. "It sounds good."

"I like this plan too," Viktor puts in.

"I'm glad, since you're sort of integral to it," Yuuri says. "Yurio, what do you like?"

"Lots of things," Yurio says, and goes even redder.

"Oh! Are you a virgin?" Viktor asks.

"I -- no! Not exactly." Yurio scowls at him. "I've done things! Just not -- this."

"I was a virgin before Viktor," Yuuri says, casually. "There are still some things we haven't tried."

"Life is a rich tapestry," Viktor adds helpfully.

"You guys are jerks," Yurio says, "and I don't know why I want you so badly."

"But you do," Viktor says. "Right?"

" _Yes,_ " Yurio says crabbily. "Can we get to the dick-touching part already?"

"I think we can," Yuuri says. "Let's go to the bedroom first, though. I hate washing the couch cover." 

He stands up and stretches with his hands in the small of his back, and Viktor takes a moment to enjoy the way he fills out his shirt; out of the corner of his eye, he can see Yurio doing the same. Good -- Yuuri ought to be appreciated.

"Well?" he says, raising his eyebrows at the two of them. Viktor gets to his feet and offers Yurio his hand. Yurio stares at it blankly for a moment, then takes it and hauls himself up.

"Shall we?" Viktor says.

" _Duh,_ " Yurio retorts.

In the bedroom, Yurio has already folded down the duvet and laid out lube and condoms in easy reach. "Anything else you'd like to see?" he asks, his gaze taking in both Viktor and Yurio.

"Why do I get the feeling I couldn't surprise you?" Yurio grumbles.

"Because it's true," Viktor says proudly. "We have _everything_."

"Hmmph." Yurio crosses his arms.

"Viktor, kiss him," Yuuri directs, arranging a few pillows the way he likes.

Viktor does, tangling his fingers in the fall of Yurio's fine blond hair to tug his head back. Yurio moans softly into it, and Viktor tugs a little harder to see if he likes that. From the way Yurio gasps and presses closer, it seems that he does.

"Yurio." Yuuri says it softly. "How do you feel about being restrained?"

Yurio moans again, and Viktor chases the taste of it along his tongue.

"I think we'd like to hold you down and suck you off," Yuuri says, placing his hands on Yurio's shoulders from behind. "How does that sound?"

In answer, Yurio turns and kisses Yuuri over his shoulder. The wet sounds of their mouths are the most erotic thing Viktor has ever heard this close. His hand is still in Yurio's hair; he uses it to expose a stretch of throat to kiss. "Hmm, I think he likes the idea," he says, lips just touching the soft skin.

Yurio shivers. "Yeah," he says, "I do."

"Good." Yuuri leans over Yurio's shoulder and kisses Viktor quickly. "Take off your clothes, both of you."

Viktor pulls away and starts to undo his pants. "Do you always do what he tells you to?" Yurio asks him curiously, still leaning back against Yuuri's solid chest.

"Why wouldn't I?" Viktor meets Yurio's heavy-lidded gaze. "His ideas are always good."

"It's true," Yuuri says, running one hand slowly down Yurio's sternum. "I have very good ideas."

"Oh," Yurio says. "That's -- that's a good point." He lays his hand on top of Yuuri's, where it's resting on his solar plexus.

"Take off your clothes, Yurio," Yuuri says, and gives him room.

Yurio does. "You have to, too," he says, and Yuuri smiles.

"Okay," he says. Viktor is pleased. He loves seeing Yuuri's body, and he loves that Yurio wants to see it too.

When they're all undressed, Viktor is almost overwhelmed by how aroused he is. Yuuri and Yurio are so beautiful, and they want to have sex with him! This is truly a wonderful day. He strokes his cock, just once, in a friendly sort of way.

"Viktor, would you rather hold him down or suck him off?" Yuuri asks, hands on his hips.

Viktor considers this, looking Yurio up and down, admiring his slender body, his pretty cock. "Suck him off," he decides.

"Mmm, good choice," Yuuri says. He kisses Yurio again, deeply, and takes his wrists in his hands.

"Oh, shit," Yurio says. His eyes flutter shut, and he lets his head fall back onto Yuuri's shoulder. "Viktor, are you --"

He gets on his knees in front of Yurio and wraps his fist around the shaft of his cock. "I might," he says, and waits until Yurio's hips arch forward to suck the head into his mouth.

"Oh, _shit_ ," Yurio says again. His hands flex uselessly next to Viktor's head, and he bucks forward into his mouth.

"Tell us what it feels like," Yuuri urges. "How is Viktor's mouth?"

"So good -- it's so good," Yurio says. "It's so hot and wet -- and fuck, I can feel your cock on my ass, you're so hard -- I want you to fuck me, shit, please --"

"Mmm," Viktor hums happily. He loves to hear how good he is at cocksucking; it's one of his favorite hobbies. Being praised, that is.

"I will, if you want," Yuuri promises, "but I want to see you come first." Viktor sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks, and Yurio moans. "Will you do that? Come for us?"

"Ah! Yes!" -- and Yurio does, crying out as he comes down Viktor's throat. As soon as he's caught his breath, he crouches down to kiss Viktor, tasting himself in his mouth.

Behind him, Yuuri sits down on the bed. He's magnificently hard, still, and leaking, and he seems to be enjoying watching Viktor and Yurio make out on the floor, fisting his cock lazily, like they've got all the time in the world. Viktor supposes they do.

"I want to do that," Yurio says, the words tumbling over each other. "I want to suck you off -- I want you guys to spitroast me, fuck --"

"We can do that," Viktor says, stroking back Yurio's sweaty hair. "We can do anything you want."

"That's what I want." Yurio kisses him again, sloppy, almost panting into his mouth.

"Well, get up here," Yuuri says. "On your hands and knees."

In that position, letting Yuuri finger his ass open, Yurio's face is still the right height for Viktor to kiss him from his knees, so he does. He can tell just what Yuuri is doing by the little sounds Yurio makes, the little hitches of breath and gasps, the soft squeaks he knows Yurio would never admit to making. He loves them all, and loves them even more because Yuuri is making Yurio make them.

Yurio moans deep in his throat. "Do you think you're ready?" Yuuri asks, and smacks him lightly on the ass.

" _Fuck_ ," Yurio gasps, and Yuuri smacks him again, the sound a little louder in the quiet room.

"Was that a yes?" he asks in the same mild tone.

"Yes, fuck, please," Yurio manages to say.

"Good boy," Yuuri says, and Viktor watches his fingers clench on Yurio's hips as he drives his cock in deep.

Yurio closes his eyes, looking blissful as he exhales. "Do you want me to be a good boy for you, too, Viktor?" he asks, glancing up through his pale eyelashes.

"Yes," Viktor says thoughtfully, "that would be nice." He rises and takes his cock in hand, rubbing the tip of it across Yurio's lips, painting them with precome.

"Come on," Yurio says, "let me --" and tries to catch it with his open mouth.

"Say please," Viktor says.

Yurio's cheeks flush, and his eyes snap -- oh, that's a good look. " _Please_ ," he says irritably. "Please let me suck your cock."

"All right." Viktor slides the head into his mouth, letting Yuuri's thrusts shove it deeper a little at a time. Yurio is clumsy but eager, and Viktor adores that about him.

He looks up and meets Yuuri's intent, smiling gaze. His glasses are fogged up at the bottom edge, and Viktor would take them off and tenderly clean them for him, if he were wearing a shirt. "He is being a very good boy," Viktor says.

"I'm glad," Yuuri says, patting Yurio's flank and rolling his hips.

"Mmm," says Yurio.

Viktor has a feeling that could be translated as _I'm right here!_ Accordingly, he says, "I wonder if you could make him come again."

"Good question," Yuuri says. "Do you think so, Yurio? -- No, don't talk with your mouth full. We'll just have to see."

Yurio whines softly. Viktor's not sure how to interpret that, so he pulls out and asks, "Are you all right?"

Yurio scowls up at him. "I'm _awesome_ ," he says. "Give that back, or don't you want to get off?"

Viktor laughs with delight and pushes back into the gorgeous wet heat of Yurio's smart mouth. "Whatever you want, sweet one."

Yuuri is going red from his chest clear up to his forehead, a sure sign that his orgasm is approaching. His thrusts quicken, and he grits out, "Viktor, come kiss me."

They both lean forward, from either end of Yurio, and meet in the middle for a messy kiss. Yuuri lets out a ragged gasp, and Viktor pulls away to watch him come, his favorite thing to see, his Yuuri letting go.

Yurio whines again, a high, keening sound, and Viktor sees that Yuuri is jerking him off. Maybe he really will come twice -- and that idea is so hot to Viktor that it pulses from his balls to his toes. "Do you swallow?" he asks Yurio, knowing that the answer is about to become more important.

"Mm-hmm," Yurio says, and does something with his tongue, and Viktor comes harder than he has in -- well, days. But still, it's wonderful. He moves away, panting, and wipes a few drops of come off the corner of Yurio's mouth.

"On your back," Yuuri says to Yurio, letting go of his cock. "I want to see you finish yourself off for us."

Yurio obeys, propping his back on some of the pillows, his fist working frantically. "Will you -- kiss?" he asks, looking away. "I think about it --"

Yuuri crawls along the bed to reach Viktor, then kisses him like a movie star, pulling him down with one hand cupping his neck. Viktor melts into it, and behind Yuuri, Yurio cries out, "Oh -- oh -- oh!"

Laughing, Yuuri releases Viktor and lies down next to Yurio. "That wasn't bad, for a first try," he says, and looks happy.

"We have the best ideas," Viktor says, curling up contentedly between them.

"Wasn't _bad_ ," Yurio says, a moment later, like his brain needed to catch up. "I think I _died_."

"That would be a pity," Viktor says, and kisses his chest, the nearest area available.

"Why?" Yurio asks, smothering a yawn. "Do you two have more plans for me?"

"I always have more plans," Yuuri says, "and we have all day."

Viktor likes the sound of that quite a bit.


End file.
